There are generally known fundus imaging apparatuses (optical scanning ophthalmoscope, optical coherence tomography apparatus, etc.) that scan an eye fundus with laser light and detect its return light to acquire a fundus image (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Among such fundus imaging apparatuses are those that perform alignment of the apparatus body by projecting an alignment indicator onto the subject's eye (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Besides, there are known fundus imaging systems including a fundus imaging apparatus such as a retinal camera, an optical coherence tomography apparatus, an optical scanning ophthalmoscope, and the like, in which a fundus image is associated with a subject through a subject ID (see, for example, Patent Document 3). There are also known medical data retrieval systems, in which patient's name, medical data in the medical records (disease name, etc.), and a fundus image are linked and stored as electronic data (see, for example, Patent Document 4).    Patent Document 1 is the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-279121.    Patent Document 2 is the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-147609.    Patent Document 3 is the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-369801.    Patent Document 4 is the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 06-110947.